


A Scientist is Always Fine

by Glaire_Cordon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, post episode 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaire_Cordon/pseuds/Glaire_Cordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has gotten home after listening to Carlos' voice mail driving home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientist is Always Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I give credit to my Senior. She sent me a head canon and I borrowed it for this fic. I love and miss you!!

Cecil unlocked the door to their home, tears still streaming down his face. He had listened to Carlos' voicemail on the way home, setting off the water works. He felt shitty and wanted nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriend tonight. But that wasn't going to happen, because the damn doors had disappeared and left Carlos trapped on the other side, still in that other desert world. Cecil's phone beeped, signalling another SnapChat from his Scientist. He pulled it out, pressing his thumb on the screen. It showed a rock arrangement, saying "I love you" with Carlos looking at the camera, love and longing in his eyes. Cecil sent one back, typing  _I got your vmail. Come home soon._

 

He showered, opening Carlos' body wash and shampoo, so the shower would smell like him. The Voice of Night Vale cried more, harder, and he curled up in the corner of the shower, letting his tears mix with the hot water. 

 

Cecil stayed there, until the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home threw something in the living room, making him jump. Quickly exited the shower, tied a towel around his waist and went to the living room. "I know you're angry you lost my mayoral race, but you out of all people should know that the citizens voting has nothing to do with the end result. The Hidden Gorge makes the decision, not us. So quit you're complaining! At least your nightmare is over; mine has only gotten worse." There was only silence in reply. 

Cecil had gotten several texts and emails while he was showering and he knew that life was going to go on around him, even if Carlos wasn't home. He went to the kitchen and put a kettle on, returning to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. 

After he had gotten on his sleeping clothes (a pair of NVCR boxers and one of Carlos' old shirts) and had made himself a cup of tea, Cecil sat down and typed up some primary radio reports for the next broadcast. After a couple of hours, he decided it was time for bed. He lifted the shirt he was wearing to his nose and sniffed. It smelled like him, but not Carlos. Sighing, he walked to the closet and grabbed one of Carlos' lab coats. He wrapped the coat around him and he crawled into bed, burying his nose into the cloth and silently cried himself to sleep.

 

He awoke to the bed shifting, as a weight settled down next to him. He sat up. "Carlos!" The Scientist smiled and leaned over, kissing the Voice. "I told you I would be home soon."


End file.
